Back To The Island
by BrittanyRamos9
Summary: After a few months after the Hoods attack, everything is going back to normal. But now it's summer break so everyone is back at the island Desi got some extra time off going to Tracy Island. With rescues going on still, there Isn't much time for the boys to relax. Will that strain the relationships between her and Virgil worse then before? **movieverse**


/ With the two Oc's I have added into the story line. For Desi, her faceclaim is the Kpop Singer Aille, along with her music. For Amanda, her faceclaim is Kpop Singer Minah from Girls Day. Their outfits will be linked  
back_to_tracy_island/set?id=226896427  
travel_back_to_tracy_island/set?id=226895530

Months , a few months had flown by so fast. With so much going on in her life it seemed almost normal. With her solo things, tv and award shows, it almost seems normal that it had flown by so quickly. Now that she was getting some time off, and her parents on a cruise to who knows where. The next option is was to pay a visit with some of her close family friends. Packing up her suitcase for the next 2 weeks she was going to be on vacation, texting another friend to give her a lift to the main destination.

Knowing her sister was probably with her ride she messaged her the same message. Getting the reply that they were on their way up to her dorm. Grabbing the last things she needed and tossed it into her large bag and her purse inside of the bag. Knowing she had over packed just a little, but hey any occasion can happen when your at paradise. And heard the door she rushed open to see Lady Penelope, Parker and her little sister Amanda smiling brightly before being ushered in. "Desi! How's the big famous kpop idol? I haven't seen any rumors about you." Amanda laughed as she went to hug her older sister. "Ha ha very funny. I'm. It the one who likes to cause trouble.

"Anyways I've been too busy to even do fun things anymore. I'm usually booked up all the time. That's why I wanted to do this vacation for us. Plus I miss spending time with my little sister." Desi responded as she hugged her back, waving then to the other two people in the room. "Hello Lady Penelope, hello Parker. Thank you again for giving us a ride out to the island. I didn't want to bother any of the guys incase there was a mission." She explained as she grabbed her purse and easier things to carry.

"Nonsense. We love seeing you when ever you get the chance. Plus this area is so gorgeous at this time of year. We miss seeing your lovely faces around the island. I know someone who will be shocked to see you around this time of year. Since you always come in the winter. Which I don't blame you, it's better to be in the heat then cold. Come on then, let's get to the car." Soon after they started to walk to the car, letting Desi lock up the dorm.

As they all settled in their spots, desk handed Parker her newest cd for them to listen to time to time. Having more in her bag, being signed of course. "Enjoy this cd while it lasts. It's token me forever to record it. I have slept in the studio one day so I wouldn't miss any recording time." Desk relaxed in the chair and her head leaning against the window. Looking down at her lock screen and smiled. Seeing the one person who understood her the most ,dealing with the days she let the stress get to her. Even though it was rare but sometimes hiding her emotions were too tough. Knowing the one to call to calm her down even if it was on the phone, Virgil.

After a few hour trip, telling different stories of events and singing along with her cd. She started to see what looked like mountains in the water. Knowing exactly where they were her smile grew larger and larger. "Remember not to spend all the time with your boyfriend. Your sister is here too." Amanda joked and she poked the elders arms with a laugh. Making the two laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it. Unless you go running off with someone. Then he's who I'm going to." Desi responded the same way to the younger girl. Penelope watched to see the two playing around, seeing the relationships never change for the two. Maybe cause they are always far away from each other. And see each other every few months in person.

"Excuse me ladies. Tracy Island is approaching." Parker announced, making the girls settle down. "Anyways with the vacation, it will help me to relax some since the company has had me do so much recently. I can do things that will be fun with everyone. Hopefully not having to rush back to prepare for another comeback. Even if I do love it, I don't want to think about work while I'm here." Desi finished as she stretched a little, sitting for so long played a number on her legs. Even when her leg finally healed up from her broken ankle.

"True, there is Wanna One and Jessi." Amanda recalled the ones that were promoting at the time. "At least they agreed to giving her a vacation. I mean everyone's summer vacations are coming to a end. Amandas, Alans, and Fermats vacations only have about 2 weeks left. Best to take advantage of that, if work allows it for the boys. This is going to be the best vacation in a long time though." Penelope said with a giant smile and clapped her hands quickly. "Me Lady. You must not say that so soon." Parker jumped into the conversation before pushing a few buttons.

"FAB 1 to Tracy Island. We are preparing to land." He announced as they all felt the air pressure change. After a few minutes, they soon landed on a special area that was made for them to land. Parker opened the roof as he got out, going to the other side to open up the door for the girl. Amanda and Desi taking a deep breath of the salty ocean air along with the waves hitting the shore. Amanda taking a glance a Desi as they got out of the car with a smirk. "You ready for the best vacation?" In response Desi laughed with the same look. "Oh you know I am."

"Ladies! Are you coming?" Parker called as he and Penelope started to walk towards the entrance. Both of the girls eyes widen and took off running as best as they could. "Coming Parker!"


End file.
